


Sweet Child O'Mine

by lostmymind (lost_mymind)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Science, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, LITERALLY, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Sweetness Overload, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_mymind/pseuds/lostmymind
Summary: “家族病？”John尖声说，“我见过每年蜕皮的、眼泪会变色的，还没见过会爆炸的！”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Sweet Child O'Mine

**Author's Note:**

> 老文存档。猎奇小短篇！我管这篇叫“巧克力AU”，各种意义上都很甜的一个故事。阅读愉快：）

  
-1-  
  
John第一次看到Sherlock _爆掉_ 的时候，他以为战场上的经历真的把他搞疯了。  
  
那时他才刚认识Sherlock，一起看了贝克街221B的房子（这家伙把那地方搞得一团糟），他就被拉去个谋杀案现场。接着Sherlock以惊人的观察力拼凑起John全没注意到的细节，然后突然恍然大悟地叫了一声“噢！”脸上出现近似狂喜的表情，然后砰地炸开来，在地板和最近的墙面上留下棕色的液体。  
  
John太过震惊以致没有拔腿就跑。从刚才起就面露疲惫的那位好探长只是小小吃了一惊，便叹口气转过来解释道：“他没事的，家族病。”  
  
“家族病？”John尖声说，“我见过每年蜕皮的、眼泪会变色的，还没见过会爆炸的！”  
  
他以为自己作为医生见得够多了。另外，他小时候邻居住着Manning一家，他们尴尬的时候头顶无一例外地会长出猪尾巴。他以为那就是最糟的家族病了。  
  
“给他二十分钟就恢复原样了。”Lestrade说，指指四周已经自己动起来向同一点集结的液体，“顺便一说，那是巧克力酱。”  
  
“那罪案现场……”John指指被巧克力沾到的死者尸体。  
  
巧克力酱说话了：“别担心，John，我沾过的地方在我离开后不会留下任何之前没有的东西——血迹、指纹，总之毫无改变。感谢上帝，我可不想要做过高级情绪训练后才能出入现场。我该走了。”巧克力酱全都集结到一处，开始缓缓滑出门去。  
  
“等等，Sherlock！”Lestrade说，“所以箱子是怎么回事？”  
  
巧克力酱大声说：“你还没明白吗？这个凶手很聪明，但他还是疏忽了，犯了一个致命的错误。啊，完美！”  
  
这时巧克力几乎完全滑出门外，并且越聚越拢，变得浓稠起来。Lestrade问：“什么错误啊？”  
  
“粉红色！”巧克力酱大叫道，加快速度向楼梯挪去。  
  
Lestrade叹口气喊回去：“你就告诉我你要去哪儿吧？我让Anderson载你一程。”  
  
“我说了Anderson和我合不来。没关系，很快就会恢复。”巧克力似乎变高变硬了一点，形成一个矮墩，咕噜咕噜地滚下楼去。  
  
John在目送Sherlock甜腻腻地离开现场以后才想起来自己被遗忘了。他一瘸一拐地走出大楼，迎面碰上Donovan。  
  
“他经常这样吗？”他问。  
  
Donovan从鼻子里发出一声笑：“我跟你说他是个怪胎吧。”  
  
John立刻就不大喜欢她。  
  
后来——当他们满伦敦地追着一辆的士跑又差点被警察抓住以后——John再次目睹了奇迹。他们站在221B底楼的走道里，两个人都笑得喘不过气，然后Sherlock整个人忽然像个肥皂泡似的膨胀起来，变得摇摇欲坠，紧接着啪地一声，快乐地散成了无数巧克力珠子。  
  
John猝不及防，被巧克力雨浇了一头一脸。他觉得整件事情更好笑了，笑得弯下腰去。  
  
“Sherlock！”他对着满手的巧克力说，“我可以舔手指吗？”  
  
“如果你想尝试下在没有咽反射的情况下食物自己从食道里出来的感觉，可以。”Sherlock郑重其事地回答道，但John能听出他语气中的笑意。  
  
“现在你可把这事弄恶心啦！那我必须要试一试了。”John说，不过这时门被敲响了。等到他惊奇地从Angelo手上结果他被遗忘的拐杖，巧克力酱又聚成了一团，但却静静地停在那里，像是在等着他。  
  
  
-2-  
  
那个案子结束得颇为恶心。凶手——那个的士司机——被不知名人物（John）一枪爆头了，Sherlock震惊地把自己洒得到处都是。John跑掉了。那老头临死的几分钟一定很不好过，他想，得看着大片巧克力酱在他面前流过来流过去。  
  
再过了二十分钟，他远远看见Sherlock（已经变成了人形）和Lestrade在吵些什么。然后Sherlock发现了他，盯着他看。后来Sherlock就过来和他一起了。  
  
然后John发现 _犯罪头子_ 是Sherlock的哥哥。  
  
“他是你哥哥？！”他震惊地说。Sherlock阴郁地盯着Mycroft。John觉得他们父母奇怪的起名品味才是Sherlock精神不稳定容易爆炸的源头。  
  
“我在英国政府出任微职。”Mycroft说。  
  
“他要不是忙着控制自己防止 _液化_ ，早就掀起战争了。”Sherlock说，“我已经十年以上没见过他的巧克力状了，一定憋得慌。”  
  
John觉得自己好像卷入了什么不得了的家族。  
  
  
-3-  
  
John开始纪录Sherlock巧克力化的规律。在他的随身笔记本上他草草写下：  
  
_高兴：膨胀，速度中等，初始状态为膏状。  
  
惊喜：炸裂，速度快，初始状态为液态。  
  
震惊：炸裂，速度快，初始状态硬。  
  
焦虑：龟裂，速度慢，初始状态硬。  
  
愤怒：炸裂，速度快，初始状态硬。  
  
伤心：？_  
  
Sherlock很快发现了，抢过他的笔记本念。  
  
“太不准确了，John。”他说，“我可以给你看我整理的列表。”  
  
“我宁愿自己学习。”John不服气地说，“我是你的室友，我还有大把时间来观察。”  
  
“怎么不把这些写你博客上？”  
  
“噢，”John说，不知怎的有点窘，“我觉得家族病还是挺私人的事情。”  
  
Sherlock显得有点惊讶，不过很快若无其事地走开了。John意识到Sherlock可能也有点窘，虽然他不知道为什么。  
  
（John的博客里是这样写的： _Sherlock是个非常与众不同的人，和他一起生活的每天都无法预料_ 。Sherlock在下面嘲笑了他三流小说般的文笔，然后和他一起出门吃饭去了。）  
  
  
-4-  
  
John被Moriarty抓到的时候觉得自己蠢爆了。他早该想到的。谁会给Sherlock塞电话号码啊？（ _如果是他他搞不好会的。_ ）而且Molly根本不喜欢他，她喜欢的是Sherlock。她一见到Sherlock脸上就会隐隐浮现猫胡须一样的东西。这种和性信息素水平相关的家族病相当常见，也很容易看出来。  
  
不过事已至此，他得保持镇定。  
  
Sherlock很镇定。John扮演着他的角色，在心里算计着：如果Sherlock变成了巧克力酱，会不会炸弹就炸不死他了呢？如果他们从这里安全脱身，他一定要问问Sherlock这个问题。  
  
他们安全脱身了。  
  
Sherlock说：“物理攻击基本没有效果。不过如果在液体状态下持续对我进行高温烘烤，我就极有可能丧命。有一些化学物质对我非常危险，我可以回去给你看我列的单子。”  
  
John目瞪口呆。Sherlock说：“所以我还是做过基本的情绪训练的。另外，Moriarty想杀我不会用这个方法。他太骄傲了。”  
  
John说：“那什么单子不是可以随便拿出来给人看的吧？又不只有Moriarty可能会想要你的命！”  
  
Sherlock说：“我知道。”然后忽然向他微微一笑，转身走了。John不知道自己在慌个什么。  
  
  
-5-  
  
Moriarty确实很骄傲，因此他想出了个完全不同的套路来摧毁Sherlock。而Sherlock动摇了。“你在担心他们是对的。”他对John说。  
  
“什么？我才不呢。”John从窗边回头看他。  
  
“你在担心，”Sherlock坚持说，轻声细语表情平静， _极度紧张_ ，“你怕这一切都是假的，你怕你也是计划中的一部分。Moriarty也在混淆你的视听，你看不出来吗？！”  
  
他应声 _碎了_ ，啪地炸开来，有些碎片打在John身上。（ _这是愤怒。_ ）John没有动。“我了解你。”他平静地说。他蹲下身去，把手紧紧按在地上的巧克力碎片上，掌心发疼。  
  
巧克力慢慢软化了，流动起来向John的手掌下聚集。“百分之百么？”巧克力问他。  
  
John把双手放在那里，任巧克力沾满手心，一直漫过小臂。“没人能整天装成一个讨人厌的混蛋。”他低声而毫不犹豫地说。  
  
  
-6-  
  
John梦到他躺在巧克力的河流里面，他伸出舌头去尝。他尝到强烈的铁锈味。睁开眼睛，他发现自己其实浸在鲜血中。  
  
他终究没见到Sherlock伤心的样子。  
  
  
-7-  
  
Sherlock回来的时候John好好揍了他一顿。这家伙竟然胆敢高兴得把自己洒满天花板。  
  
“我知道怎么弄死你，Sherlock，记得吗？！高温烘烤？！”John咆哮着把手里的巧克力酱甩掉——没成功——大步走出诊所。一滩巧克力酱跟在他脚后跟流了出去。  
  
John坚持了三天就又搬回贝克街去了，还刮了胡子。天知道他是怎么在军队生存下来的，什么铁的意志啊。  
  
  
-8-  
  
他还是会梦到巧克力和鲜血。他醒来，Sherlock站在他卧室门边看着他。  
  
“你在大叫。”Sherlock轻声说。  
  
他坐起来揉着脸。“我没事了。”他说，声音粗哑。  
  
Sherlock点点头，下楼去了。不一会儿，微弱的小提琴声响了起来。  
  
John又梦到了巧克力，不过这回没有血了。  
  
  
-9-  
  
Sherlock开始喜欢和John坐得很近。他们去餐馆的时候不是并排坐着就是坐成九十度，搞得女侍者频频对他们抛出“好甜好可爱”的眼神。倒不是说之前人们不用这种眼神看他俩。John也放弃说“我们没在约会”了，反正没人听。Harry有一次在博客上给他留言说：我看到网上有你们俩的同人哦。下面起码有十条评论问她要网址的，John差点把那整篇文章都删了。不过他后来学会了博客上的“禁止发表新评论”设定。  
  
这些都不算什么。不过John有一天早上走进客厅，发现他们各自的单人沙发现在几乎挨在一起。  
  
“搞什么。”他说。  
  
在厨房里的Sherlock戴着护目镜探出头来，手上还拿着根试管。“花了你十五天才发现，John。”  
  
“十五天什么？”  
  
“我每天把两张沙发分别向它们之间的中轴线靠近四厘米。如果数值够小，理论上能延迟反应到无限，即你丝毫不会察觉。”  
  
“做这件事的意义是？”  
  
“了解人类感知系统。”  
  
“样品也太小了吧。”  
  
“你有进步。”Sherlock答非所问地夸奖道，转头回去做他的天知道是什么的实验了。  
  
John热了两片吐司，泡了茶，坐在单人沙发里看报纸。过一会儿Sherlock在他边上坐下。虽然两张沙发约成三十度锐角，他们的膝盖还是几乎碰在一起。John有点无法集中在报纸上了——倒也不是说今天的报纸有什么好新闻，要是有什么爆炸性头条现在Sherlock已经拉着他在去办案的路上了——他的嗅觉也变得灵敏起来。这实在太诡异了——  
  
“Sherlock？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“可能只是我的幻觉，但是为什么现在空气中有一股很浓的巧克力味？”  
  
“啊。”  
  
“……再说点什么？”  
  
“是我。”  
  
“……可能只是我的幻觉，但你看起来百分之百是个人形啊？”  
  
“部分巧克力化。”Sherlock说，终于抬起头来看他。John等着他解释。他们大眼瞪小眼了一段时间；最后Sherlock叹了一口气。  
  
“性唤醒。除了一般的外部唤醒，如心率上升等，身体表面皮层还会巧克力化。不会脱落，就和皮肤一样。”  
  
John目瞪口呆。“所以尝起来是甜的？”他完全抓不到重点。  
  
“应该是吧。”Sherlock看着自己的手，似乎在决定要不要舔。  
  
John觉得他需要静一静。“我去倒茶。”他说着拿起茶杯。  
  
“John。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你的手指被茶杯拉长了。”  
  
“啊？噢，这个。嗯。”  
  
“家族病，”Sherlock沉思地说，“真不敢相信我竟然漏过了如此重要的信息。我还有什么不知道的？等等，我来看看。”  
  
他开始扯John的手指，然后是手臂。它们变得很有弹性。“别扯了，”John说，“全身都是这样。”  
  
Sherlock开始用计算的眼光巡视屋内。 _在找环境中的刺激物_ ，John想。“别推理了，天才。”他说，向Sherlock凑过去，“性唤醒。”  
  
Sherlock尝起来果真是甜的。

**Author's Note:**

> （然后Sherlock进行了关于John家族病症状的大型实验啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）


End file.
